Spider and Fly
by Lady Labcoat
Summary: Loki did not think much of Black Widow at first, but after a short encounter with her on the hellicarrier, he can't get her out of his mind. And not all the thoughts are good. #LFT One-Shot


**Greetings! Welcome to my first Avengers story. This was written as part of the Loki Fanfiction Takeover (#LFT) challenge posted by ABlurInTheWind. They are kind of holding a story hostage as a way to get more people to write more Loki fanfiction. One would almost think that it is something Loki himself would do; devious! **

**This story takes place after the Avengers (though the first few paragraphs are a recap of the scene between Loki and Black Widow on the hellicarrier) and after the first part of Thor: The Dark World, but before all the chaos begins on Asgard. You'll see what I mean.**

**As usual, the regular disclaimers apply. No point in listing those again.**

**This IS a one-shot story. I just want to be clear on that from the beginning. **

**Any and all reviews are welcome. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It all started on the hellicarrier. While trapped in his cylindrical glass cage. He knew what she was up to. Or, at least, he thought he knew. He would not fall for her antics so easily. You do not trick a trickster. He would own her, destroy her!

"I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you. Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear. And then, he will wake just long enough to see his good work. And when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!"

She turned away from him in horror, on the verge of tears. Just as he had expected. The females of this planet were no warriors. She was simply no match for him. In a shaky voice, she spoke, "You're a monster."

He couldn't help but chuckle at this. Him? A monster? She had seen nothing yet. "Oh, no. You brought the monster." He took a small victorious step back from the glass. Confident in his win over her.

She turned to face him once again. He had expected tears streaked down her red, blotchy face, but saw none. In fact, her face was void of all emotion. "So," she spoke, "Banner." Loki looked confused. "That's your play."

Now he was definitely confused. "What?"

Black Widow put her finger to her ear and started talking. "Loki means to unleash the Hulk," she reported while walking away. Loki could not help but watch her go. "Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way." Loki kept pace with her, walking along his cage wall. "Send Thor as well." She stopped walking and turned towards him once more. "Thank you," she stated, causing Loki to pause, "for your cooperation." And with that, she was gone.

That had been unexpected. He was sure he had her. That Barton was her weak spot. _Russia_, he thought. That's a region he might not win.

She had outsmarted him. Something that was not an easy task to accomplish. She had spun a web around him and he flew right into it like an unexpecting fly. Black Widow indeed. He had to admit, he could respect her. Well, maybe not _her,_ but her methods. She was conniving, oh yes! And in the end it had been her that closed the worm hole he had created to let the Chitauri invade. She was an intellectually matched rival. More so than the others. They may be stronger than him, but what did that matter? They could punch their way through a wall, but that was of no use if what they were looking for was above them.

But that damn spider. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Or her leather suit. It really was quite the outfit. From what Barton had told him of her previous exploits, she was quite the baddy. Someone he would have considered working along side had their paths crossed previously. Perhaps he could turn her. Too bad he no longer had his scepter. He had a feeling she wouldn't turn easily. But he liked a little resistance. Made him feel all the more worthy of the victory.

For now, he lay on his bed, in his new prison. It was no circular glass cage, but at least it had two windows due to being on a corner. His mother's doing, he was sure. No way he would thank her for it, though. He was still in prison after all. But this gave him nothing but time to think. Not of his actions, like he should have been doing, but of the deadly, yet enticing, Black Widow.

Yes, he would have her. In any and every way imaginable. Whether she wanted it or not.

Now all he had to do was escape this dungeon.


End file.
